


Will You Wait for Me?

by Sexyheisenbeast



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, special attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyheisenbeast/pseuds/Sexyheisenbeast
Summary: Growing up, TV and movies made up junior year to be the most eventful and exciting year for young adults.In Sansa's case, they weren't wrong..





	1. First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Without further ado, fourth time's the charm, my second fic for this lovely couple. 
> 
> The next chapter of TGOY is going to be a long one, so, to tide you over, here this is.
> 
> Based off of a hot dream I had and some actual connections with my own high school experiences, I hope you enjoy it and if you'd like to read more, comment and kudos for the next chap.
> 
> The title are lyrics from My Curse by Killswitch Engage

 

_'Good morning folks, it's 6:00 here in King's and it looks like it's gonna be another hot day. We'll be back in 10 for traffic-'_

The radio alarm woke her from a peaceful sleep. Slamming her hand on the snooze button, Sansa jumped out of bed and scrambled through her closet to find the perfect first day outfit.

She set out a white polo shirt paired with a knee length black skirt, complete with low top red Converse, knee high socks and a jean jacket.

 

This was Sansa's junior year at Red Keep High, and she had nothing but good feelings about it. She and her best friend Margaery had been looking forward to this year since the seventh grade.

 

Sure, Sansa had gone to dances and crushed on boys, even shared a bottle of schnapps with Margaery, but this year would be different.

 

 

Everything was going to change.

 

 

Fresh out of the shower, teeth brushed and hair straightened, Sansa rushed out the door with an apple in hand taking a bite before pulling on her seatbelt and starting the fifteen minute drive to school.

 

Twenty minutes later, at the back lot behind the school, Sansa found a space. Parking her sky blue VW Bug and throwing her pink backpack over her shoulder, she raced up the concrete stairs to the back entrance to meet with Margaery.

 

Every morning they would meet by the main staircase before walking to homeroom together. She spotted her friend and waved, trying to maneuver around everyone else.

Margaery wore the very same excited look on her face as she embraced Sansa in a warm hug.

 

"Sansa! Can you believe it, junior year?" She sighed in contentment, starting their journey to the second floor.

 

"Pep rallys, football games, theater. Friday night parties annnnd prommmmmm." She nudged Sansa's arm playfully.

 

"Margaery, stop it." She couldn't help but giggle.

 

"Oh come now Sansa, you've only been dreaming of going to prom since you were a little girl."

 

Sansa blushed, it was true. Her mother and father had decided to spend the rest of their lives together the night of their junior prom. She couldn't imagine how romantic it must have been, on such a memorable night none the less.

 

She wondered what this year would hold for _her._

"And since some of us have started to fill out-"

 

"Margaery!" Sansa gasped.

 

"That means some of the other boys besides Loras might've grown as well over the summer."

 

_That's Margaery._

She stopped abruptly, causing Sansa to bump into her.

 

"I think one has his eye on you, better watch out." She teased.

 

Sansa noticed the blonde haired boy surrounded by his group of friends. The way he stared at her as if she was prey to a lion made her uneasy.

 

She shuddered.

 

Sansa didn't know what it was, but she had a bad feeling about him.

 

Luckily, Margaery grabbed her arm and pulled her into their classroom.

 

"Here we are! Come, let's sit together before the good seats are all taken!"

 

Somehow they managed to steal two corner seats by the back window.

While their homeroom teacher Ms. Aremca discussed new school policies and went over how to use the new school lockers, Margaery filled Sansa in on what happened during summer break.

 

Apparently Loras took her to a party when they visited their grandmother in Highgarden and, long story short, she'd found him kissing another boy in the bathroom. Sansa couldn't believe it, but she certainly wasn't mad. Margaery seemed extremely happy about it.

 

Before Sansa could press for more information, the bell rang.

 

"Oh Sansa, I am so sorry! I got so caught up telling you about Loras that we couldn't compare our schedules. Here, let me see yours." She glanced it over and frowned, handing it back to Sansa.

 

"Damn, it looks like we only have Chemistry together this semester. Well, I know where Ms. Dweller's classroom is, let me walk with you."

 

The hallway echoed with voices as they walked.

 

_How could you miss some things so much?_

"Sansa, you really should tell me when I'm being a chatter box." She leaned against the brick wall beside the classroom.

 

"Margaery, for all the years I've known you, I know you like to talk. That being said, you should know by now that I'm not much for conversation." They both laughed.

 

"We make quite the team, don't we? Well, good luck with Geo and Psych and I will see you for lunch."

 

Waving at her friend as she left, Sansa swore she saw a silver streak passing through.

 

Shaking it off, she entered the room and found her seat.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ms.Dweller was nice and Sansa knew that she'd finally pass Geometry this time around.

 

It was that time again, everyone stood and moved towards the doorway.

 

Not sure where her next class was, Sansa unfolded her map she had marked earlier.

 

The first classroom on the left in the A wing. She was in the C wing on the complete other half of the second floor.

 

Adding a kick in her step, Sansa danced through the crowd to try and get there first to pick a seat.

 

_Hopefully he hasn't assigned our seats._

 

 

Checking her map in glances, she burned the number into her memory.

 

 

A229                        A229

 

Almost outside the classroom, the hallway fills with chanting.

 

_A fight on the first day of school._

 

Determined to reach the classroom before anyone else, Sansa pressed on through the traffic circled around the competitors, inches away, until one boy knocks the other into someone who collides against Sansa, hard, they both hit the floor.

 

Stunned for a moment, the person who bumped into her apologizes.

 

"I am so sorry, are you alright?" He pushes himself up off the floor.

 

Back on his feet, he looks down at Sansa, holding his gaze for a beat.

 

They both notice, neither moving.

 

The first thing that comes to her mind is, he's attractive. Older than her by at least twenty years, but still very attractive. The silver of his temples only adding to it. His grey green eyes are definitely something that will haunt her tonight.

 

"Here, let me help you up." He reaches out his hand for her to grasp, she accepts it, still dumbstruck.

 

"Are you hurt?"

 

Sansa glances up from his black leather shoes, past his forest green shirt to his chiseled face.

 

_No, not exactly._

"No, no I think I'll be fine." She readjusts her backpack.

 

He grins making her skin prickle in goosebumps "What's your name?"

 

"Sansa, Sansa Stark." She forces her brain to work.

 

"Well, Sansa Stark, it's lovely to meet you."

 

Not noticing his hand hadn't left hers, he placed the other on top of theirs for a handshake that lasted longer than necessary.

Before she could ask for his or force more air into her lungs, he vanished into the crowd.

 

After all the excitement, Sansa found herself to still be the first in the room. She chose to sit in the front row where she would be able to read the board easily.

 

People trickled in here and there until the bell signaling the beginning of class rang, and even a few after. The room was abuzz with conversations while they waited for their teacher.

 

Everyone else besides Sansa heard the door close, a significant decrease in the volume level. She was still reminiscing her brush with that mossy eyed stranger in the hallway.

 

"Good morning all, welcome to AP Psychology."

 

Sansa's breath caught, she couldn't believe her ears.

 

 

She looked up from the desk.

 

 

_No._

"I'm Mr.Baelish."

 


	2. Can't keep my eyes off of you (Or my mind)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still going to be a few chapters before this fic really takes off, but I find slow burns to be very worth it in the end if it's for these two, don't you agree? ;)
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. And feel free to comment if you want to!

The rest of second period had been interesting, to say the least.

 

After roll call, which he intentionally left Sansa's name out; Mr. Baelish went over his expectations with the class, how classwork would be graded and warned that he had a strict zero tolerance for anyone caught skipping class, he made sure to look directly at Sansa during that part.

 

It was all she could do not to blush.

 

Once everyone was handed a syllabus and the list of supplies they would need for class, he let the teenagers loose to be themselves, so long as they didn't disrupt the class next door.

 

Not recognizing anyone in her class, Sansa resorted to reading her recent novel Hannibal, a favorite so far, having seen the movies.

 

She'd never admit it aloud, but Sansa wasn't like the other girls her age. While most met up on weekends to drink and hook up, she stayed home warm in her bed reading.

Dreaming of someone who would kill for her like Hannibal did for Clarice.

 

Every other page she would glance over to his desk, checking to see if he might be watching her. He made it seem as if he was checking email, but she caught his eyes a few times, and the hint of a smirk.

 

Maybe it was in her head.

 

A chapter finished and the bell rang to dismiss everyone to lunch.

 

"I'll see you after lunch."

 

Sansa assumed he meant the class, but turning to look over her shoulder as she walked out of class, she could tell by his smirk and the curious look in his eye that it was for her only.

 

As she stood in the lunch line to buy her meal, Sansa searched for Margaery among the crowd. The cafeteria was packed and she wondered if she would even find a table to sit at. Before she knew what hit her, Loras snuck up behind her and spun her around in his familiar hug.

 

"Loras! Hi! How have you been?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

 

"Oh, you know, same old. Margaery told me to come get you, she found us a table."

 

This year the teachers actually decided to allow students to sit outside and eat.

 

_This may be the best year yet_

 

Loras disappeared into the cafeteria, most likely 'boy hunting' as Margaery put it.

 

The first day was hardly even halfway over and Margaery already had her eye on someone. A boy with beautiful long hair and strong arms in her French class. Sansa wanted to tell her about Mr. Baelish, but how would she, even if she got a word in? She'd say it was her imagination and perhaps that she had a daddy kink.

 

Sansa decided it was harmless banter and wouldn't amount to anything serious, so she kept Mr. Baelish all to herself.

 

It wasn't long before the bell rang again, Sansa's heartbeat quickening with every step at the thought of being back in the classroom.

 

When she reached the classroom, she found the door locked. Assuming he had locked it on his way out, she leaned against the lockers and waited for his return, she didn't have to wait long before she heard whistling and the sound of keys jingling on a lanyard.

 

Despite his perfectly combed hair, trimmed goatee and pressed clothes, he seemed so carefree, so relaxed.

 

Pushing past the line of students that Sansa hadn't even noticed were there, he stood beside her while he unlocked the door. She watched his hands as they worked.

Immediately after he turned the doorknob, he peered at Sansa and said "Welcome back." holding the door open for her and the others.

 

The remainder of class continued the same way the first half did, until the teenagers grew rowdy to which Mr. Baelish stated with a raised eyebrow behind his computer monitor "Do I _have_ to assign bookwork?" everyone considerably quieted down after that.

 

Sansa was really enjoying herself, and though she knew not every day would be like this, she would love it if she had an entire class period to read.

 

_And to look at him._

Their eyes meeting for what had to be the twentieth time that day, _was she counting?_ The bell rang once more, chairs scraping the floor as everyone headed towards the door.

 

Almost out of the room, mentally preparing herself to leave, Sansa heard him walking behind her. She could hear he followed her out into the hall, locking the door.

 

"See you tomorrow."

 

Before having a minute to collect herself, she turned and gazed at him walking away, hands in his pockets.

 

_I have a feeling the rest of the day will be boring._

 

She wasn't wrong. 

 

After AP Psych, it was a challenge to stay awake having to listen to Mrs. Arryn's monotone voice. Even for English 11, who prepares a lesson the first day of class and how could anyone stand that woman?

 

Thankfully, Sansa got the opportunity to move around during fourth period gym class.

 

They were assigned lockers and given packets to complete throughout the year, but after that Mr. Baratheon or Mr. Renly, as he requested they call him, allowed them the full vicinity at their disposal.

 

Trying to decide where she would start first, Sansa spotted Loras on the other end of the basketball court with a ball in hand. She didn't know what came over her, maybe it was from the cheeky side glances she and Mr. Baelish had shared earlier giving her this spontaneity, but she raced down the court and plucked the ball from his hands, jumping to make a basket for herself.

 

"Sansa! Where did that come from?" He blinked at her with wide eyes to which Sansa could only shrug a reply.

 

"That was amazing! You really got some air!" He went to give her a high five when she ducked under his arm, dribbling the ball and shooting the ball into the hoop again.

 

"Ohhhh, you're on now!"

 

Although she had to sit in her sweaty clothes for another hour and a half, Sansa felt incredible. Margaery of course noticed and held her nose.

 

"Ugh, have fun in Gym?" She asked, trying to swat away the smell.

 

"Yes actually, and this is nothing, just wait 'till you get in the car with Loras." She laughed and Margery bellowed a loud groan.

 

"I completely forgot that you two had Gym the same period. Well, good thing I _always_ have some perfume on me." Holding out her little bottle, Sansa nodded her head and Margaery spritzed her with it.

 

"Much better."

 

Mr. Stair set up a few chemical reactions to show their class, earning an 'Oooh' and a 'That's so cool' from everyone. How he managed to burn the liquid without setting his hands or face ablaze, Sansa would never know. Thank god Margaery was good with these sorts of things, they would pair together on group assignments and be sure to ace them.

 

Waiting for the last bell of the day, the girls sat at their table, Margaery going on about this tan boy who was from California. Sansa tried her best to appear interested, but she kept getting swept up in her thoughts. A green eyed man with a smirk like the devil.

 

"Sansa, are you listening?" Margaery interrupted her daydreaming.

 

"Huh, oh yeah, I'm sorry. Tell me again." Sansa shook her head and sat up, giving her friend her full attention.

 

"It's nothing you haven't heard before. So, tell me about you Sansa. How was your first day of Junior year?"

 

 

"Perfect."


	3. I could get used to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is still interested in this fic, here is the next chapter!
> 
> Hopefully there will be many more updates to come.
> 
> Let me know if you liked it in the comments, or if you didn't like something tell me about it, I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

 

First week of Junior year had been a breeze and AP Psych was the cherry on top of every day for Sansa, not only because Mr. Baelish was complete eye-candy (though it certainly didn't hurt) she had chosen to take this class all her own.

 

While registering for classes, Sansa came across Merit Psychology and decided to give it a shot. She was pleasantly surprised to find there was a lot more to it than just bookwork. Her class learned about how synapses work in the brain to disperse neurotransmitters that keep everything functioning properly. Too much or too little of a transmitter and the human affected would be miserable to say the least. There's a reason why hardcore drug users need a bigger high as their addiction escalates.

 

At the end of the class that year, she felt she hadn't learned as much as she could have, which led her to sitting in the front row of Mr. Baelish's AP Psych class.

 

He hadn't brought out the big guns yet work-wise, they had been reading local news articles and discussing them as a whole. He informed the class that every morning starting next week, newspapers and magazines would be delivered to the classroom and when they walked in he expected them to take one of each as they would become routine for their assignments.

 

Meanwhile, still keeping an ear out for who was talking, Sansa observed his room. It was dimly lit save for a few lamps and the overhead lights in the back. His classroom was different than any other she'd ever been in before, framed pictures of him surrounded by friends in foreign countries like Egypt and China hung along a wall. A beaded curtain separated the main room with a backroom she'd still yet seen him enter. Pinned across the ceiling was a banner of the flags for each country.

He'd even kept old news articles taped to the walls like one mentioning JFK's assassination being a hoax.

 

"Sansa, we haven't heard from you yet. What was your favorite clip from the news today?"

 

Sansa shook her head to return back to the conversation, only to find his playful smirk plastered on his face.

 

"I loved the article about the woman who called animal control when she found the litter of dogs alone in her yard." It wasn't a lie, the story was a cute one.

 

"I can only imagine the look on her face when he told her they were wolves." He chuckled, breaking their eye contact as he moved to stand. Everyone's eyes followed him to the front of the room.

 

"Well, now that the first week of school is over, I hope those of you who are still enrolled in my class choose to stay. That being said, I've decided you all should keep a separate folder for my class as well as your binder." He pulled open a drawer in his cabinet to take out a pile of colored folders.

 

She hated to admit it, but this was one of her favorite things about the class so far. Mr. Baelish was more personal with certain things such as handing back signed permission slips to the correct person instead of just having the person at the end of the row start the painstaking process of de-cyphering who was who. _Maybe all this extra moving around is what keeps his figure that way._

 

He would ask which color they wanted and nod once they pulled one out of his hands, but once he reached Sansa, that smirk was back.

 

"So Sansa, which color is your favorite?" He asked, holding the folders out towards her.

 

Having the classic ROYGBV choices, she decided on the lightest one, planning to doodle on it later on.

 

"I'll take a yellow one." She wondered if he'd pluck one out special, just for her.

 

Flipping through the stack, a yellow one caught his eye. "Ah, here we are. Hm, this must be the only one I bought. It must be your lucky day." Plucking it out of the stack as if it were a playing card, he handed it to her.

Her smile grew even wider as she took it from him.

He blinked his eyes and started on the next row, passing out the remainder of the folders until the bell to dismiss class rang.

 

As the room filled with the sound of chairs scraping the floor and book bags being zipped, Mr. Baelish announced "Remember, newspapers and magazines next week." Only to shake his head and sit back down in his desk chair, returning to his computer screen.

 

Pushing in her seat, Sansa threw her bag over her shoulder and moved to the front of the room, butterflies in her stomach.

 

"Can't wait." She grinned down at him.

 

He looked up at her from behind his reading glasses "It should be fun." He returned the grin, leaning back in his seat to see her better. "Have a good weekend _Sansa_."

 

She loved the way he said her name like it had a pleasant taste to it, it sent goosebumps down her arms.

 

"You too, Mr. Baelish."

 

* * *

 

 

After having a pop quiz on a novel Mrs. Arryn had already assigned her class, Sansa was grateful the day was almost over. Loras met her outside of the girls locker room once she changed into her gym uniform.

 

"I heard your class will be outside the whole period, I thought it might be a little more fun if I joined you." Fun, maybe, but _competitive,_ now that was more his style.

 

She'd grown used to it during the first few months of her friendship with Margaery, they were inseparable. Sansa had never seen siblings get along as well as those two.

 

"Let me guess, we're running today." 

 

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner. And you might want to shower after class, Marge has something planned for you two after school."

 

"Thanks for the heads up. Well, let's warm up by jogging down to the field. You coming?" She teased, starting without him.

 

Not only were they running, but Mr. Renly had hurdles set aside by the benches. Sansa was sure a high jump was set up in the gym.

 

Clapping his hands together, Mr. Renly drew the attention of the class "Yeah yeah, I know, everyones favorite day of gym class. It's required, you know the rules. I'll have you guys start with two warm up laps around the field, seeing that you and Loras have already done that, I'll let you decide what you start on today."

 

The two glanced at eachother, Loras shrugging. "Long jump, it's the easiest."

 

"Sounds good. The pit is over by the baseball field, there's a measuring tape and clipboard tied to the fence."

 

They knew the drill. Sansa held onto the tape while Loras stretched, claiming it would help him jump farther. He bent down as he ran, his head cutting through the air before he launched at the edge of the pit barely landing on his feet when they touched the sand.

 

The pit wasn't even close to half the size of an Olympic one, only 60ft. Sansa had Loras hold the end of the tape as she pulled it back.

 

"30! That's pretty good Loras!" She smiled at him, handing him the tape.

"Thank you. Now, let's see how far you can get."

 

She took a deep breath, focusing on her goal. Touching her fingers to the ground she started running, leaping at the edge, tucking her knees in and using her momentum to hurl her body even further. Heels digging roughly into the sand.

 

Not wanting to look, Sansa heard Loras stretch out the tape. When the noise stopped, she asked. "Well?"

 

"53!"

 

She couldn't believe it. "Are you serious?"

 

He ran the tape up to her, holding his thumb on the number. "Oh my god."

 

"It's probably because you have those long legs. I wonder what the record is, you might get your name on the wall!"

 

Sansa felt rather proud of herself, though she could have gotten that distance only due to her height. One event didn't prove anything.

 

But two did. The rest of the class had finished warm up and now hurdles had been set on the field, Mr. Renly decided it'd be safest to just have two run at a time.

 

She and Loras stood in position, waiting for their teacher to blow the whistle.

 

**Whirrrr**! And they were off! Running at half speed, Sansa had an easy time determining when she needed to jump to avoid the hurdles.

 

One! another coming up fast, two! Three! She glanced over to find Loras smiling at her.

 

They were getting oddly spaced apart now, she really needed to time it right. Four! Five! Three more steps, Six!

 

Sansa wondered if this was how racers felt in Nascar, she almost believed she could fly.

 

The hurdles were lined up one directly after another with only seconds to spare. Seven! _One two_ she counted in her head _three!_ Eight! Nine!

 

About to jump for ten, she heard the familiar clatter of a hurdle down. Loras tripped and was out. Ten!

 

"Keep going Sansa, you're doing great!" He cheered her on.

 

_I can do this_ Eleven! _I can do this!_ Twelve!

 

By now the entire class had joined to encourage her "Twenty one is the record Sansa! You can beat it!"

 

Thirteen! _I'll see if I can!_ Fourteen! _One, two!_ Fifteen!

 

Her blood was really pumping now, who knew how much fun these things would be.

 

Sixteen! Seventeen! Now she had to jump over them with her legs in the air to the left and the right side for the very next one, flipping from one to the other each time.

 

Eighteen! _So close!_ Nineteen! _Left!_ Twenty! _Right!_ Twenty One!

 

She managed to jump four more hurdles back to back before her foot caught on one and she fell to the ground. Loras ran to meet up with her.

 

"Sansa you did it! That's two records in a day!" He held out his hand to help her up.

 

"That was awesome!" She panted, starting to feel dehydrated.

 

"I think I was right about you needing that shower." He laughed.

 

Shot put and high jump weren't as easy or fun, but after Sansa showered, Mr. Renly gathered everyone and announced that she had broken two school records! She signed her name on her scores and they were hung on the main wall of the gym for everyone in school to see.

 

"You should think about joining Track and Field when sport sign ups start next week. I'll bet you'd do great."

 

_I just might_

 

* * *

 

Chemistry was a treat, Mr. Stair put on a DVD of Bill Nye for the class to watch and take notes on. 

 

Whispering to Margaery beside her "So, Loras told me you have something planned for us after this?"

 

"Ugh, he told you? Oh well, at least you showered. Since the first week of school is over, I thought it might be a good time to go 'back to school shopping' what do you think?"

 

"That sounds great! I'll drive!" She smiled back, Margaery pouting a bit because her car was in the shop.

 

Traffic took an hour an a half to get through so Margaery suggested they buy smoothies from Orange Julius before 'getting down to business' as she called it. Sansa picked her usual, lemon mango while Margaery ordered a passionfruit.

 

The mall ceiling stood tall as a catholic church's and held almost every single store a young adult would want to shop at; American Eagle, Hollister, Forever 21, Abercrombie and Fitch, you name it! Sansa was going to shop at Pacsun herself.

 

Her fourth time out of the changing stall asking how she looked in a shirt, Sansa decided it was _her_ turn to shop. She found a few tops, nothing too scandalous lest her mother ground her for life. One was white with a lace up front and flowy sleeves, perfect for a windy spring day, she paired it off with a black ruffle skirt.

 

She spun around in the mirror before stepping out to show Margaery.

 

"I love it! Just showy enough and still modest so your mom doesn't turn ninety shades of purple." They both giggled at that.

 

Arms full of bags, they started the walk to Sansa's car before-

 

"Hello, haven't I seen you before?" a prepubescent voice stopped them.

 

It was that blonde-haired boy from school again with the same friends, Sansa's smile wiped from her face.

 

"Looks like it's been quite the shopping spree. Is there anything for me in there?" He pried with that twisted smile on his face, trying to pull the bags from Sansa's arms.

 

"Let go of it." She commanded in a stern tone.

 

He leaned right up in her face "If you say so." He released his grip on the bag, causing Sansa to fall to the floor. The boys cackled as they walked away.

 

"Sansa, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" Her friend asked as she helped Sansa back to her feet.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go."

 

The ride to Margaery's house was quiet after she vowed to let everyone at school know Joffrey Baratheon was a prick, Sansa not having much input on the subject.

 

Parking in the driveway, her friend got out of the passenger seat. "I'm sorry again Sansa, I should have done something-"

 

"Marge, it's fine. I'll see you at school." She waited until Margaery made it inside before she drove home.

 

Her mom cooked meatloaf for dinner, Sansa ate quietly and climbed the stairs to her room right after.

 

Today hadn't all been bad and she knew it would only get better once she closed her eyes. A quick chapter from her book and Sansa was sound asleep.


	4. Crazy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing something a little different that I can't do in my other fic, you'll see when you read :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading

Monday morning was unusually breezy, the wind dried off his sweat as he ran around the next block.Two more and he'd head inside for a cold shower. Petyr Baelish had kept this routine since his freshman year in college, even after years and a teaching degree later.

 

He wasn't much for hormone-addled teenagers, but he believed that with his degree and his knowledge, he could mold future generations to build a better, more intelligent future.

 

After running pomade through his damp hair and deciding on a grey button down paired with black slacks, Petyr made for the kitchen to fill his travel mug.

 

As he waited by the black marble counter top for the coffee maker to pour his hawaiian blend coffee, he couldn't stop but wonder how today would fare. As untoward as it was, his mind always seemed to drift back to that red headed girl who sat in the front row, ocean-deep blue eyes never wavering-

 

Luckily, a drop of coffee splashed out of the mug and onto his sleeve, distracting him before he could continue his day dream.

 

"Damn" he sighed, climbing the stairs once more to change his shirt. He owned hundreds of the things, he didn't understand why he was overreacting. But his subconscious knew that something was going to make his day more difficult than he'd prefer.

 

Dressed and ready to go, lanyard in one hand and lesson plans in the other, Petyr locked his door and entered his maroon Oldsmobile. The early morning held no traffic, he would be alone in his classroom before long, a full two hours before the students rolled in.

 

Perhaps he'd strike up a conversation with the faculty and pretend to give a shit what they said back, oh, but he knew it was no use. The hair was what ensnared him and now that he knew she was no ordinary girl, he could never walk these halls without imagining her somewhere inside of them. Sharing the same air, so close and yet so far away, damn the law. 

 

It was a mere fascination, that's all. She would leave his class at the end of the semester and they would part ways. 

 

He pulled the car into the same space he'd been assigned all these years, scooped up his folders and locked the doors behind him. 

 

* * *

 

Sansa was up late last night reading and taking notes on the book Mrs. Arryn assigned for her class to read, a ghastly book that she really forced herself to finish, she slept straight through her alarm and had to hustle if she wanted to look decent for the day.

 

A towel haphazardly wrapped underneath her arms, she left a trail of water droplets across the floor when she crossed the landing by the stairs into her bedroom.

 

"Sansa, you're going to be late!" Her mother called from the kitchen, confirming her fears that she _was_ going to be late. She was a secretary for the law firm her father worked at and although they didn't have to walk in until 9:00, her mother usually woke up around 7:30 to start breakfast for her younger siblings.

 

"I know Mom!" She answered, smirking at her new outfit as she pulled it from the closet and shimmied it on.

 

Hair dryer on high, arm working the hair brush furiously through her red tresses, Sansa hooked it back onto the side of her desk and checked her reflection one last time in her dresser mirror before she grabbed her black vans and rushed down the stairs. Her mother greeted her at the door by the book bag rack.

 

"I packed you a lunch because I know you haven't eaten anything yet. Drive safe." Sansa smiled and slid the brown paper bag into her pink backpack, kissing her mom on the cheek on her way out the door.

 

 

The bell sounded just as Sansa walked through the door to Ms. Aremca's classroom, Margaery's head popped up from the back of the room with a smile. Ms. Aremca glanced at Sansa as a warning and turned back to the board to finish what she was writing.

 

"I thought for just a second that you might actually not come to school today." Her friend confessed. _I would never, at least, not this semester_ she thought to herself.

"Sansa, I'm sorry again for what happened-"

 

"Margaery, I told you, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. Let's just forget about it." She reassured her, Margaery nodding her head in agreement.

 

Ms. Aremca handed out sheets for everyone to fill out if they wanted to join any clubs or sports this year.

 

"I heard about what you did last Friday, Sansa, you _have_ to sign up for track and field! You won't be alone either, Loras is doing it and would love to train with you. He might just learn something." She giggled.

 

Sansa glanced down at her paper, weighing the outcome it would have. _I guess if Loras will be there too, there's no harm in it._

"Alright, I'll do it. But I expect you to be at every match to cheer me on." She instructed with a pointed finger to which Margaery replied with a smirk on her face "Naturally." 

 

 

Despite having a better teacher this year, Geometry was still difficult for Sansa. She requested to sit at the table in the back of the room to complete her bookwork. When she typed the equation into the calculator and found that none of the answers were even close to hers, she raised her hand and asked Ms. Dweller for help. Sansa was doing everything right, but she forgot to divide by .05 for the final answer.

 

The bell rang to dismiss class and Sansa felt her whole body grow warmer at the thought of seeing him again.

 

She was halfway to his room when the fire alarm went off, blaring in every direction. 

 

As they were taught every year, each grade was supposed to meet up at a certain spot outside the school with their homeroom teacher. Ms. Aremca's class would meet near the large oak tree in the back of the school, so that's where Sansa headed.

 

The staircase was overly crowded and Sansa tried not to think about it as she descended the stairs one at a time, eventually they made it outside. It was warm and beautiful out, even the birds sang their agreement.

 

Sansa tried to spot Margaery in the crowd when she accidentally tripped over a rock and bumped into someone.

 

"God, I'm such a klutz, I'm sorry-" She began to apologize before he turned around to check on her. She noticed his eyes widen and his mouth open slightly when he saw her, just before he shook his head and offered his hand to help her stand. "You've really got to be more careful Ms. Stark, I might have to wrap you up in bubble wrap so you don't hurt yourself." He smiled, pulling her to her feet.

 

"Thank you Mr. Baelish." Sansa blushed, sliding her backpack back on.

 

"You're welcome. You know where to find your class, correct?" He let go of her hand, placing his own back into his pockets.

 

"I do." She answered, cursing herself. Even though she was beyond embarrassed, she couldn't stop looking at him.

 

He grinned pursing his lips "Good. I'll see you soon." She continued walking beside him until they branched off to go their separate ways.

 

When she found Margaery in line with their class, Sansa looked for him. After roll call, everyone was allowed to go back into the school, that's when she saw him. He was talking with Ms. Freimuth the older German teacher and they were laughing. Sansa took German her freshman and sophomore year and had really bonded with Frau, but she never saw Mr. Baelish until this year. If they were friends, why hadn't she seen him until now?

 

"Thank God that's finally over, right Sansa?" Margaery nudged her arm, taking her attention away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, you know what happens to me if I'm out in the sun too long, ugh." They both laughed. 

 

Maybe it was time for them to have a little chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I can't POV Petyr in TGOY :SPOILER ALERT: //because he's dead// so I thought I'd change it up a bit :)
> 
> My Petyr is a lot of fun and I can't wait for you guys to meet him :)
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
